Nordreich Liga Season V
]] Nordreich Liga Season V ran from December 1, 2010 to April 1, 2011. League membership dropped from 12 teams to 10 as three clubs folded and one new club joined prior to the start of the season. Preussen Deutschland joined the league on November 15, 2010 as an expasnion club with Kaiserreich as manager while C.S. Napoli, FC Craiova Sud, and North Pacific United all folded on November 24, 2010. As in Season III, the league operated with one division as teams from Liga 1 and Liga 2 were merged into Liga 1. FC Oder-Festung 1920 was renamed FC Festung-Oder 1920 on November 16, 2010. Adam Suttler was fired as manager of Nacional CF on December 7, 2010 and replaced by Stevenwhiteley on February 5, 2011. Scottoria FC sacked their manager on December 16, 2011 and FC Festung-Oder 1920 did the same on January 10, 2011 - both clubs would fold during the off-season prior to Season VI. Prom0des and Kaiserreich were sacked by their respective clubs on March 27, 2011. This season also saw the first legendary players as Kristján Sigurdson (Zemo City Avengers), Örlygur Harðarson (Zemo City Avengers), Anton Kruuv (Dorpat Lions), and Sven-Östein Haraldsson (Zemo City Avengers) all played in their 100th matches. Final Standings Regular Season Nordreich Liga 1 Statistics Leaders All-Star Team Retirements The following players retired at the conclusion of the season: *'Marcus Ackram' (Scottoria FC) midfielder; retired at age 32 *'Dakarai Baako' (NVK Kaapstad Hornets) midfielder; announced retirement (at age 34) and was released on January 19, 2011 *'Alessandro Castro' (Nacional CF) forward; retired at age 32 *'Anthony Davids' (NVK Kaapstad Hornets) fullback; announced retirement (at age 35) and was released on January 5, 2011 *'Gláucio Espada' (Zemo City Avengers) midfielder; announced retirement (at age 37) and was released on December 14, 2010 *'Harald Helgason' (Zemo City Avengers) fullback; announced retirement (at age 38) and was released on November 24, 2010 *'Dan Hooper' (Scottoria FC) fullback; retired at age 35 *'Arved Lokko' (Dorpat Lions) forward; released by club at age 34 *'Sigurður Lúdviksson' (Zemo City Avengers) fullback; announced retirement (at age 35) and was released on November 23, 2010 *'Rusty Meredith' (Scottoria FC) forward; retired at age 36 *'Salvador Quintana' (Scottoria FC) goalkeeper; retired at age 37 League MVP Forward Mathew Hunt of Zemo City Avengers was named MVP for Season V after an incredible campaign where he scored 36 goals and 7 assists during league play for a total of 43 points. "Big Game" Hunt also picked up 8 goals and 1 assists during the three cup runs for a season total of 52 points in 26 matches. Manager of the Season Nordreich Cup First Round Matches played on December 4 and December 11, 2010 *Preussen Deutschland defeated Nacional CF (5-0, 2-0) *NVK Kaapstad Hornets defeated Scottoria FC (5-0, 2-0) Quarter-Finals Matches played on December 18 and December 25, 2010 *Dorpat Lions defeated Preussen Deutschland (4-0, 5-1) *Zemo City Avengers defeated NVK Kaapstad Hornets (3-1, 3-1) *Vlaamsche Boerkens defeated Neon City (2-1, 4-0) *Keville Athletic defeated FC Festung-Oder 1920 (2-0, 1-0) Semi-Finals Matches played on January 1 and January 8, 2011 *Dorpat Lions defeated Keville Athletic (1-0, 4-1) *Zemo City Avengers defeated Vlaamsche Boerkens (0-1, 3-0) Nordreich Cup Finals Matches played on January 15 and January 22, 2011 *Dorpat Lions defeated Zemo City Avengers (4-2, 2-2) Baron Zemo Open Cup First Round Matches played on January 29, 2011 *Vlaamsche Boerkens defeated Nacional CF (4-0) *Neon City defeated FC Festung-Oder 1920 (3-2) Quarter-Finals Matches played on February 5, 2011 *Scottoria FC defeated Neon City (2-1) *Dorpat Lions defeated Keville Athletic (3-1) *Vlaamsche Boerkens defeated NVK Kaapstad Hornets (2-0) *Zemo City Avengers defeated Preussen Deutschland (4-0) Semi-Finals Matches played on February 12, 2011 *Vlaamsche Boerkens defeated Scottoria FC (2-1) *Dorpat Lions defeated Zemo City Avengers (3-1) Baron Zemo Open Cup Finals Match played on February 19, 2011 *Dorpat Lions defeated Vlaamsche Boerkens (3-0) Kaiser Nemhauser Open Cup First Round Matches played on February 26 and March 5, 2011 *FC Festung-Oder 1920 defeated Scottoria FC (0-0, 2-1) *Nacional CF defeated Neon City (2-0, 0-0) Quarter-Finals Matches played on March 12, 2011 *Vlaamsche Boerkens defeated Nacional CF (2-1) *Zemo City Avengers defeated FC Festung-Oder 1920 (2-0) *Keville Athletic defeated Preussen Deutschland (4-0) *Dorpat Lions defeated NVK Kaapstad Hornets (4-0) Semi-Finals Matches played on March 19, 2011 *Dorpat Lions defeated Keville Athletic (4-1) *Zemo City Avengers defeated Vlaamsche Boerkens (4-1) Kaiser Nemhauser Open Cup Finals Match played on March 26, 2011 *Dorpat Lions defeated Zemo City Avengers (3-2) Team Pages *'NVK Kaapstad Hornets' *'FC Festung-Oder 1920' Category:Sports Category:Soccer Category:Nordreich Liga